The main objectives of the proposed research are (a) separate chromatographically and characterize various minor fetal hemoglobins present in adults with elevated fetal hemoglobin (Hb F) due to various hematological disorders and in newborn infants of normal and diabetic mothers and (b) study the mechanisms of formation of these minor components. The non-enzymatic glycosylation and enzymatic acetylation of Hb F will be studied in appropriate cell-free systems. Acetyltransferase will be isolated and purified from reticulocytes and red cells of newborn infants, adults and from animal sources. The specificity of the enzyme in acetylating various hemoglobins will be determined. Both in vivo and in vitro glycosylated and acetylated hemoglobins will be used to identify derivatized amino acids and their location on the polypeptide chains.